


For Tonight I'll Be Your Good Wife

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Prostitution, Thighjob, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: For a fixed fee of a few Blazes, Tamamo-no-Mae takes the men and women of Chaldea and blows their minds.
Relationships: Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster (Fate/EXTRA)/Original Female Character
Series: fate/kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 7





	For Tonight I'll Be Your Good Wife

The men and women around Chaldea, as it turned out, were just about as starving for companionship as those in the Old Capital, Tamamo-no-Mae had quickly realized. As often as they liked to be ‘professional’, she could practically smell the lust that came off of them, the way their eyes seemed to be caught on the way her kimono hung on her body, the way she revealed her immodest chest, and so on. It was so easy, and it wasn’t long before she realized to her delight she could take advantage of this.

Her client tonight was some horny girl from Engineering, who she had noticed a few times before staring at her incessantly. She was shy, handing the Blazes of Wisdom to her with shaking hands, looking as if she hadn’t done anything like this before, and Tamamo couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Licking her lips, she could feel that tonight would be fun for her, and without further ado she pushed the girl down onto the bed, and Tamamo quickly took off her clothes to reveal her already hard cock.

Straddling the girl, she teased her a bit by pushing her thighs together around the penis, squeezing it between the two soft surfaces, making the Chaldea employee throw her head back, already moaning out loud. She seemed the type to not be used to this, which Tamamo found rather cute, seeing the way she was already so overwhelmed by what was simply foreplay. Grinning, she continued the teasing for a little bit more, before Tamamo finally decided to let herself get serious.

Leaning her body forwards, she lined up the tip of the cock with her lower lips, slowly letting the head push them apart before finally slamming herself down, letting herself be filled so deeply that her cunt swallowed all of the cock. The girl let out a loud groan, her eyes dazed, yet she kept looking at Tamamo like she was the only thing in the world.

“Enjoying yourself?” Tamamo asked the girl, as she raised herself up from the cock without any issue, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, before slamming back down with an equal amount of intensity as she had done before, leading to the girl underneath her moaning out loud once again, her mind looking as if it was being blown.

Even though she didn’t respond to the question, Tamamo already knew the answer, smiling as she leaned forwards even more so that her breasts were pushed against the girl’s chest, her face directly in front of hers. She could see the way that she adored her, the way that she seemed completely in love with Tamamo. It was cute, in a way, that she deluded herself into loving someone like Tamamo-no-Mae, yet it was what it was, and Tamamo wasn’t about to turn her down.

It didn’t take long for the girl to cum afterwards, it being very clear that she had never done anything like this before. Tamamo didn’t really care, though, simply enjoying the feeling of having earned a few more Blazes, which would help her get a bit more powerful than she was before. As she helped clean up, the girl seemed to be fumbling around, wanting to say something to her.

“I, uhm- if you have time next week, I have enough for-”

“It’s a deal,” Tamamo cut her off, looking back at a smile. She was sure this girl was going to be a very reliable client.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
